The study of human fetal hemoglobin in normal and abnormal hematological conditions will be continued in collaboration with Professor T.H.J. Huisman of the Medical College of Georgia. The examination of fetal hemoglobin gives an insight into the genetics and control of the linked gamma, beta, and delta structural genes in normal and abnormal hematological conditions. Experiments will be made to complete the determination of sequence in bovine liver catalase, bovine erythrocyte catalase, and human erythrocyte catalase. Studies of the active site are planned after the completion of these sequences. If possible, studies of sequence in lactoperoxidase will be carried further.